Happy
Happy (兴欣, Xìng xīn) is an eSports team that debuted during the qualifiers of Season 9 and entered the Glory Professional Alliance in Season 10. The team's playstyle consists of playing more aggressively when they are attacked. This playstyle became a conditioned response to the players as they will seek every opportunity to kill the opponent.Chapter 1631 History When Chen Guo finds out that Ye Xiu is Ye Qiu, Happy is formed. Although it is informal, at first, Ye Xiu is appointed Captain of the team.Tang Rou becomes the second member of the team after Chen Guo tells her to focus on Glory. Sometime after entering the Heavenly Domain, Ye Xiu runs into Wei Chen due to a bounty placed on him. After a few altercations, Wei Chen is invited by Ye Xiu to join Happy with the goal of winning the Championships. The next member to join, An Wenyi, was noticed by Ye Xiu during his infiltration of Tyrannical Ambition. After much convincing, he confirms that he is interested in joining them. Chen Guo forms a QQ group where Bao Rongxing and Luo Ji are invited to the chat and the team. They both accept with Bao Rongxing instantly buying a ticket to H City where the group is located. After Season 8 ends, Qiao Yifan joins them due to his contract expiring. He packs his bags and heads to H City to begin his professional career as a Ghostblade.Chapter 717 Mo Fan, who originally did not want to join, is targeted by Ye Xiu and the group as well as from the likes of Heavenly Sword and Tyranny. Not wanting to be killed anymore, he agrees to join Happy. In the online stage of the Challenger's League, Happy meets Worldwide Insomnia in the first round, and defeated them easily. Next, they faced the relegated pro team Everlasting and defeated them as well. Throughout the online stage, they meet player teams and beat them with ease. In the last round, they defeated a player team called Team Crack. During a party that is hosted by Lou Guanning, Ye Xiu runs into an old enemy, Sun Zheping, who injured himself during Season 5. Ye Xiu invites him to join Happy and he agrees, but only for the Challengers League. In the offline stage of the Challengers League, Happy are placed in Group B, alongside with Mysterious Fantasy, Ten Steps One Kill, Trader and Cloud Pavillion. They lost to Trader 3:7 in the Group Stage, whilst defeating Mysterious Fantasy 10:0, and Ten Steps One Kill and Cloud Pavillion 9:1. In the Challenger's League playoffs, they defeated Scorching Fields in the Quarterfinals, and Jade Dynasty in the Semifinals. In the Finals, they defeated Excellent Era 2:1 and qualified for Season 10 of the Glory Professional Alliance. When they win the Season 9 Qualifiers, Su Mucheng (along with Dancing Rain who cost them 450,000 RMB) joins them.Chapter 1065 After this time, Sun Zheping leaves Happy and joins Heavenly Sword. Halfway through August, Fang Rui expressed his desire to leave Wind Howl, and Zhao Yang announced his retirement. When Chen Guo asks Ye Xiu if they are going to ask Fang Rui to join, he said no as his salary of 6.5 million RMB as well as the price of 12 million RMB for Doubtful Demon would be too high a cost. Happy acquires the Qi Master account Boundless Sea from Seaside for the low price of 5.5 million RMB, as Ye Xiu predicts that no other team would want the account and that Seaside would not be able to afford continue funding it.Chapter 1129 One day later, Happy announced that they had upgraded Boundless Sea's weapon, Mirror Month, to Level 75, a feat that Seaside was unable to accomplish for 6 months. Ye Xiu began to search for potential Qi Master players. Meanwhile, Chen Guo wonders who would be the one to control Boundless Sea, and Wei Chen mentions how Wu Xuefeng was once Ye Xiu's partner. He shows her a recording of Excellent Era's match against Royal Style, and was wondering if Wu Xuefeng would join the team. Ye Xiu first approached former Excellent Era teammate Guo Yang. However, Guo Yang looks down on Happy and he flatly rejected them and told them to go look for Song Xiao. Ye Xiu did not approach Song Xiao as he knows that he has a stable position in his team, Blue Rain. He decided to consider other Qi Master players, namely Heavenly Sword's Ning Yuan, Parade's Zhao Bin and Radiant's Sun Haowen. However, Ye Xiu ultimately approached Huang Shaotian to ask for Song Xiao. Song Xiao did not want to leave Blue Rain as he did not want to have any regrets. Finally, Ye Xiu approached Fang Rui, telling him to switch class to a Qi Master. Fang Rui was hesitant, thinking it would be a joke. However, when he realized that Happy's characters had a minimum of 5400 skill points, he was shocked, as his Doubtful Demon only had 5355. He then traveled to Happy Internet Cafe to duel the members using Boundless Sea. Although he initially did not have Happy in his sights, he agrees to join them after witnessing the strength and the potential of Happy. Ye Xiu tells him that they had no money, and tries to convince Fang Rui to join for 650,000 RMB. Chen Guo asks for 3 million RMB, and the deal was finalized and Fang Rui joined Happy at 4 million RMB.Chapter 1133 During the regular season, they placed in 6th place. Ye Xiu only participated in the individual competition and for some of the matches so he rested and prepared for the playoffs. In the playoffs, they faced Blue Rain and advance to play Tyranny. After they defeated Tyranny, they play against Samsara. They defeated Samsara to become the first team to win the Championship in their debut season into the Alliance. After the finals, Ye Xiu and Wei Chen retire. Su Mucheng is appointed as the captain, and Fang Rui is appointed as vice-captain. Current Roster Retired Pro Accounts Transfers Retired Team Operations Guilds Happy Guild The guild, initially, takes off in the 10th Server due to the popularity of Lord Grim. Players of different class variety join the guild. Prior to having a proper staff taking operations of the guild, the guild is run occasionally by Ye Xiu and Blue River. When Ye Xiu entered the Heavenly Domain, Chen Guo takes charge of the guild while the other veteran members are just for show of strength. In the 10th Server and the Heavenly Domain, the guild takes part in the hunt for Wild Bosses, in which members of the pro team take part as well. In the 10th Server, just with the coordination set-up by Ye Xiu, the many members of Happy manage to kill the Wild Boss Aquamarine Knight.Chapter 527 Achievements * Season 9 Challengers League Champions * Season 10 Champions (6th Place in regular season with 250 points) Matches Season 10 Playoffs [[Glory_Professional_Alliance#Playoffs|'See rules here']] Gallery HappyTeam.jpg team happy.jpg Trivia * Everyone besides Bao Rongxing and Luo Ji have Silver Weapons. * Each team member has more than 4900 skill points (more than 5400 after update). * Ye Xiu has max skill points with Lord Grim.Chapter 630 * Tang Rou is second to reach 5000 (max) skill points with Soft Mist.Chapter 638 * Guild Happy joins Guild Conquering Clouds, Guild Parade, Guild Radiant, and Heavenly Justice to form an alliance to fight against Tyrannical Ambition, Blue Brook Guild, and Herb Garden for Heavenly Domain wild bosses.Chapter 675 * After Ye Xiu and Wei Chen, Tang Rou is the third player to equip a Silver Weapon, Dancing Fire Flowing Flame.Chapter 959 * The first player in Happy who got a complete set of silver equipment (13 items) is An Wenyi.Chapter 1284 ** His Cleric, Little Cold Hands, has the highest Intelligence (1810), Critical Attack and Healing in the entirety of Glory. * In the match against Tiny Herb, the commentator realized that Ye Xiu had tied the record of seven consecutive victories in the Individual Competition (the other one being Yu Feng when he was in Blue Rain).Chapter 1188 * Ye Xiu did not lose in any of the individual games throughout the entire regular season and playoffs (excluding the first game against Samsara where he played in the Group Competition and lost to give Su Muqiu a chance to beat his record one day). * Happy had an escort of security guards for an away match against Tyranny because of Ye Xiu. A fan of Tyranny threw a water bottle at him.Chapter 1307 ** According to Ye Xiu, the fan that threw the water bottle was Zhang Jiale. ** The shouts of Tyranny's fans hissing at Ye Xiu were so loud that players could hear them from inside the player boxes.Chapter 1308 * In the match against Blue Rain, Deception and Lord Grim prolonged the Team Challenge, even though they knew they had lost. The game ended after 54 minutes.Chapter 1315 * Luo Ji's first official game in the Pro Alliance was against Miracle (28th match) during the Individual portion.Chapter 1336 * Ye Xiu didn't participate in the Team Challenge portion starting with the match against Lightly until the last game so that he could rest for playoffs. * Happy is the first team to win a playoff match without winning the Team Competition.Chapter 1428 * Happy is the first team to win the Championships without a God-Level Account. * During the Season 9 Challengers League, Ye Xiu borrowed equipment from Heavenly Sword before their match against Everlasting as Happy's equipment were trash. ** After their match against Everlasting, Ye Xiu purchased some of their equipment.Chapter 850 * Ye Xiu forced Xia Zhongtian to use his company to sponsor Happy for a year. The sponsorship was worth 1.4 million RMB.Chapter 1083 * The team and Tang Rou were fined by the Alliance due to Tang Rou not completing her 1v3 as well as for the words they said during the post-match conference. The reason was due to 'Improper words and actions'.Chapter 1197 * During the Season 10 playoffs, Happy had a total of 40 pieces of false Level 80 Silver Equipment and 1 piece of proper Level 80 Silver Equipment (Myriad Manifestation Umbrella). **Although the level cap is 75, the equipment all had stats of -5 level requirement. * Happy won the Season 10 championships when Ye Xiu's Lord Grim completed a 1v3 against Zhou Zekai's Cloud Piercer, Jiang Botao's Empty Waves, and Sun Xiang's One Autumn Leaf.Chapter 1725 References Category:Team Category:Happy